Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui
Test. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 15:52, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also irgendewtwas klappt da nicht. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 15:53, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test. ([[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]) 13:48, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So isses besser XD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:50, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Vorlage gelöscht, weil deine Diskussion sonst in der Kategorie:Charakter gewesen wäre XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:00, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, danke XD Sorry, dass ich heute kaum on sein kann, hatte heute viel um die Ohren(und jez immernoch :P )naja morhgen bin ich wieder da. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Komm in ICQ. Dein Toa des Lichts ist fertig. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:38, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich. *freu* [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 07:39, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie gehts denn so? Schreibe aus dem Urlaub, im Rechner des Ferienhauses habe ich zwar Internet, aber kein ICQ. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:28, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ganz gut, wo machste denn Urlaub? =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 14:56, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dornummer Siel an der Nordsee. Hast du meine letzten drei Geschichten schon gelesen? Ich könnte theoretisch mit dem Finalen Kapitel beginnen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:27, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bin noch beim Lesen, bis jetzt sind sie (wie immer) super, dann noch nen schönen Urlaub! =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 18:07, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bekanntgeben Könnt ihr auch hier bekanntgeben, dass alle die einst aus dem WNFF kamen ihre Artikel hierher verlagern sollen? Was übertragen ist wird dann bei uns gelöscht, bzw was am 1. Mai noch da ist. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:10, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Machen wir. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:12, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alte / Neue Infoboxen Um das ganze mal klarzustellen: Ich habe für meine neue Story, die wahrscheinlich in 50 jahren (XD) folgt, schon eine Infobox eingerichtet gehabt. Ich fände es total unfair, wenn ich diese nicht verwenden darf. Zudem verwende ich die alten Infoboxen nur für Schlacht der Toa, du kannst es von mir aus als "privat-Infobox" sehen. Ich finde das persönlich auch besser, da es in einem Fanfiction Wiki mehrere Storys gibt und jeder das nehmen soll, womit er sich wohl fühlt. Ich mein - die Infoboxen, die neuen, werde glaube ich auch im ToW verwendet, da sind sie nicht umsonst da. In einheitlichen Wikis gleiche Infoboxen, in uneinheitlichen Wikis kann man sich die INfoboxen selbst erstellen. So isses fair, nur um eine Begründung abzugeben. Außerdem sind das die einzigen von mir. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:39, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test | [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:54, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Klappt =) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:55, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Antrag Welchen antrag soll ich zurück ziehen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:28, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Darkhunterfanfiction [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:35, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) W-N Links etc. da das Wiki-Nui vorher Links ins WNFF als "Das Fanfiction Wiki" hatte und dies nun quasi das WNFF ist, werden wir dieses wiki hier auf der Hauptseite erwähnen. Könnet ihr das auf der hauptseite hier (neben dem ToW oder darunter) auch tun? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:47, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich demnächst machen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:50, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Probleme bei dem Einfügen von Bildern! Ich kann seit heute keine Bilder mehr über die direkten Bildericon einfügen. Ich muss immer den Umweg über die Dateiliste nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:46, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Liegt wohl an der Datenbank des Wikis. Ich prüf das mal nach, das Problem müsste sich nachher von alleine behoben haben. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:48, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also bei mir klappt das ganze, es kann also nicht am Wiki liegen, oder es war nur ein sehr sehr kurzzeitiger Fehler in der Datenbank. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:51, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So etwas ähnliches hatte ich auch mal, da ist für kurze Zeit der ganze Wikia-Server abgestürzt. da war nurnoch ein graues Kästchen in dem stand "Warten sie bitte, ein kleiner Fehler in der Datenbank" --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:08, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Agori Ich habe mir heute die zwei Agori Metus und Raanu gekauft. Damit habe ich schon vier Agori, ich liste sie auf, wie sie mir gefallen: Metus, Raanu, Tarduk und Zesk. Obwohl Metus etwas unbewegliche Gliemaßen hat, gefällt er mir, wegen seinem Helm, seinem Schild und dem Farbschema. Von dem 09-Sets habe ich nun alle Glatorianer und diese Vier Agori. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:27, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Na klar! Aber was meinst du mit den Toa Metru? Vakama und CO? P.S.: Du kannst auch gerne in meiner vorkommen! Habe gerade weitergeschrieben! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:25, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: frage schon geklärt: könnte ich Vira oder Nuhrii sein? Vira, weil mein Name zu ihr (?) passt, Nuhrii, weil ich ihn einfach cool finde. Kannst es dir aussuchen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:30, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorschläge: Toa Gredark, einer der Toa Dakis Ein grüner Toa der Luft Ein schwarz-Silberner Toa Toa Azusa (glaub ich zwar nicht, aber ein versuch isses wert) Dann wäre ich gerne ein Toa der Luft, wenn es geht, würde ich eine Kanohi Kiril (also vom Aussehen her) tragen. :) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ömmm...Ich habe aber nur die gelbe Kiril... [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso, welche Masken könnte ich denn dann noch haben? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 14:06, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:13, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich gebs auf XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:13, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:14, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich check das net, warum es keine Leezeilen gibt !!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:15, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ kannst du mir deine ICQ-Nummer geben? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 22:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar. Wenn du im ToWFF mal online bist, geb ich sie dir, dann lösch ich sie wieder. :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bin online --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:22, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, meine Nummer ist: (Gelöscht von Tanma). [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:23, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann musst du aber auch on XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:26, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin on. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:26, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ist dein Name "Haakay"? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:27, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, leitet sich von meinem echten Namen Haakon ab =P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Warum meldest du dich dann nicht? Ich habe "Hallolo" geschrieben --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:30, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) < Ich empfang nix. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:31, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ist dein Zeichen durchsichtig (Blume)? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:32, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neeeee, Ein typ auf einem Surfbrett, ansosnten ne grüne Blume, vllt. konntest du mich auhc nich adden weil ich "beschäfftogt" war. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir hast du kein Bild und ne weiße Blume, mehr nicht, ich frag mal die anderen, villeicht wissen die mehr --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:40, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mein ICQ spinnt zur Zeit, vllt. liegts auch daran. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:41, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) du hast als deinen Status einfach nur "getrennt" eingestellt --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:43, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Definitv nicht. =( [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:50, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kanohi Für eine Kanohi kannst du ja mal auf meiner seite gucken, da sind die listen meiner sets. Such dir von denen mal eine aus. Ach ja, du wirst wahrscheinlich Toa Vitraz heißen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:12, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:21, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC Hast du das Bild von "dir" mal betrachtet? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:16, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Auf meiner Benutzerseite? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:17, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) sieh mal Vorlage:Storybewertung: Check it aut alta!^^ [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:33, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ist ziemlich gut, danke. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:07, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du dein Bild in meiner Geschichte sehen? (Nicht vergessen: Sie heißt Die Legende von Bionicle). Du warst Hewkii. Hier der Bildlink: Bild:Toa Inika Hewkii (LvB).JPG. Du kommst auch in Legenden sind nicht immer nur Legenden und Mythen: Eine Geschichte über wahre Legenden vor. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussi on: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:25, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte ich war Jaller? Naja egal...auch gut XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:27, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach stimmt! Hab da was durcheinnandergewürfelt. Richtiger Bildlink : Bild:Toa Inika Jaller (LvB).JPG. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:34, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also, kann ich noch ne andere MAske kriegen? (z.B. Athron o. so...)? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:38, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) No. Leider Nein. Die sollen bei den Organischen Masken bleiben und das sind alle die ich hab. (also alle 6 einmal). Aber, wenn die Story fertig ist (wird so in 10 Jahren sein xd kleiner scherz) kannst du in meiner nächsten Story deine Charakteraussehenswünsche auf meiner D-Seite schreiben. (aber erst nachdem du weißt, worums in der nächsten Story geht). [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:44, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:45, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Infobox Wie die meisten wohl bemerkt habe, habe ich eine neue Infobox, diese wurde mir aber hauptsächlich erst durch Toa-Nuva ermöglicht. Also danke TN! :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:05, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 06:55, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. -- [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:21, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mich in Zukunft auch mehr an die Admins wenden, doch ich kann mir es irgendwie nicht abgewöhnen Skorpi zu fragen, weil er ja auch mal ein guter Admin war im Wiki Nui. Nerv ich nicht mit meinen ganzen Fragen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 16:06, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein! Fragen ist wichtig, sonst lernst nix. ;) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:18, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer-Blog Mein Blog spinnt! Immer wenn ich einen neuen Beitrag schreibe, und auf den Blog klicke, steht da: "Dieser Benutzer hat noch keinen Blog". Was soll ich tun? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 17:41, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) (ich bin Viro13) MMmhhh....sollte sich das Problem noch nicht behoben haben, musst du f1 + strg drücken...o. wars f1 + alt, probier mal beides aus XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:31, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Mata meint, ich denke, dass er F5 + Strg meint. So wird die Seite aktualisiert. Das Problem sollte man bei Wikia melden, wenn sich immernoch nichts getan hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:16, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Problem hat sich geklärt. Am nächsten Tag war das Problem wech. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 18:08, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) SVZ Ich füge dich im SchuelerVZ als Freund ein, bestätige bitte '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:13, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Storybewertung kleines Problem hier! Bitte hilf mir! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 17:36, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vitraz Das Bild habe ich schon gemacht, muss nur noch die CD bekommen damit ich es auch hochladen kann. Werde dich benachichtigen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 15:24, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bin ich nicht schon bei dir Vira? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 18:20, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber ich mein meine neue Story. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:13, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt sie (link)? Und noch etwas: ich habe meine Story "Underwater Hunters" in "Story (Viro13)" umgeändert, ebenso die charakterendungen. Wie mache ich das wieder rückgängig? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 17:23, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bist du bei SVZ E.? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 05:54, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) 1. Guck auf meine Story-seite ^^ 2. Du kannst auf Versionen gehen und eine alte einstellen und wenn du nur den Titel verändern willst, dann gehe auf Verschieden. 3. Ja. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:51, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Kommst du on? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:33, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich jez nich, hab nich genug Zeit, aber wenn es was wichtiges gibt schon. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:35, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mich bei BZP eingeloggt und würde nun gern wissen wie ich auf dem Offical Greg Dialogue etwas schreiben kann. Ich hab nämlich ein paar Fragen an ihn. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:13, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Am besten auf "Add reply". Dann steht da aber, dass ich nicht die "permission" dafür habe. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:23, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:19, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Merkwürdig...Kapier nich wieso das so is :| Wahrsch. musst du erst deine 20 Posts machen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:26, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) WAs heißt das nun? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:28, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst 20 mal Posten um dort zu schreiben. Am besten in anderen BZpower-foren z.B. in dem den IDBM... [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:34, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es geht nirgendwo. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:36, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ... Vielleicht ist das etwas übertrieben, mir ist auch gerade in der realen Welt etwas ziemlich dummes passiert, weshalb meine Laune schlechter ist... aber ich habe auch kein Bock, nach dieser Sache, meinen Text drei mal zu überarbeiten, damit er höflich ist... also, dies sollte eine Warnung sein! Zum Thema: Ich finde das schon etwas... vergesslich von euch, Bima und dir, Nath ist ja unter der Woche nicht da, dass ihr seit Ewigkeiten nciht die Vorlage für Mitglieder aktualisiert und dann kann ich sie noch nciht mal bearbeiten. Ein Nutzer ist schon Tage gesperrt und immer noch ein aktives Mitglied... WAS GEHT'N DA AB!?!?! Übrigens wollte ich die Vorlage direkt nach seiner Sperrung aktualisieren, jedoch war sie gesperrt und ich wollte euch prüfen. Finde ich sowieso etwas dämlich von euch, jemandem einen umzug anzubieten und dann noch nicht mal den anderen Admin zu fragen, ob er weiterhin Admin sein will... und dann muss ich mir, in letzter Zeit weniger, anhören: "Wann schreibst du an deiner Story weiter?" Ist doch klar, dass man da irgendwann auch kein Bock mehr aufs Wiki hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:55, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja ok, ich fasse mich mal kurz: WOVON REDET DU? Wer ist gesperrt, ich habe seit einer Woche keinen gesperrt, des weiteren kapier ich jez nicht was du mit der Vorlage meinst. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:01, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Metru-Nui-Toa oder wie er heißt. Der "Bruder" von Viro... was ich ihm nicht glaube, aber wenn Viro hierdrauf nun nichts sagt, wird auch nichts passieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:03, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, der is aber nich direkt gesperrt, weil sonst auch Viro gesperrt wäre. Und was meinst du mit Finde ich sowieso etwas dämlich von euch, jemandem einen umzug anzubieten und dann noch nicht mal den anderen Admin zu fragen, ob er weiterhin Admin sein will... Außerdem habe zumindest ich dich seit längerer Zeit nicht gefragt wann du an deiner Story weiterschreibst. Bei deiner neuen Story hab ich das ca. nur einmal gefragt. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:05, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Er ist gesperrt, ich habe Bima gesagt, dass er einstellen soll, dass die IP-Adresse nicht mitgesperrt wird. #2 Wikis zusammen, jedes Wiki 2 Admins = 4 Admins. Wie viele haben wir? 3. Super, oder? #Ich habe auch gesagt, nicht so in letzter Zeit. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:09, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das mit Metru Nui-Toa hab ich nich genau mitgekriegt. 4 Admins sind nicht nötig. Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass du abgelehnt hättest, hätten wir dich gefragt ob du Admin sein willst. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:10, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber schon noch nicht einmal zu fragen finde ich enttäuschend, da ich das erst nach dem Umzug gesagt habe, bzw. IM Umzug. Und wenn 4 Admins nciht nötig sind, müsste man sich eigentlich für die besten entscheiden, dass wären Nath und Bima. Und da zwei den Admin-Rang verlieren würden, ist das unfair, deshalb werden alle 4 Admins. Aber drei ist für den letzten noch unfairer. Auch wenn man eigentlich nicht will, aber noch nciht mal gefragt zu werden, zeigt dem jenigen, dass das Wiki ihn nicht braucht, nicht an ihn denkt oder ihn noch nciht einmal will. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:14, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Um es kurz zu sagen: Du wirst nicht Admin! Wenn du Admin werden willst, hättest du es früher sagen sollen. Das ist nicht bös gemeint, aber es ist halt so. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:18, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt tust du wie einer, der Angst hat, seine Admin-Macht zu verlieren. Immerhin war ich aktueller Besitzer des anderen Wikia, eh?! Und damit ast du mir nicht beantwortet, warum ich nicht gefragt wurde... außerdem finde ich "du hättest es sagen sollen" mehr als... erbärmlich - tschuldigung - aber ein Admin muss den Rang anbieten, egal was der andere davor sagt. Außerdem habe ich erst, nachdem ich schon mehrere Tage in diesem Wiki war, gesagt, dass ich keiner mehr sein will. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt konntet ihr das nicht wissen und so ist es unfaires Verhalten. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:23, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wenns sein muss, dann sperr mich doch - ich schreib hier immer weniger, und am Ende gar nichts mehr, habe ich so im gefühl. Ich habe keine Angst meine "Admin-Macht" zu verlieren, ich werde sie auch nicht verlieren. Außerdem: Du wurdest nicht gefragt, weil 1. Bima, Nath und ich vereinbart hatten, dass es nur drei Admins gibt, Bima und Ich waren die aktuellen Admins des ToWFF und waren die Gründer (auch wenn Bima mehr Gründer war) und Nath war Gründer des WNFF. Und 2. Ich gebe zu ich habe es etwas vergessen und ich finde du solltest dich mal einkriegen! Nur weil du jetzt gerade private Probleme hast, musst du deinen Frust jetzt nicht hier im Wiki ablassen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, Skorpi vielleicht verstehst du jetzt warum ich das Wiki-Nui verlassen habe. Nath hat das einfach entschieden ohne dir davon bescheid zu sagen. Genau wie er mich in die Admin-Sache nicht einbezogen hat. Ich und Mata haben die Entscheidung gefasst neue Wikis zu eröffnen und haben von Anfang an vereinbart, dass wir in beiden Wikis Admins werden. Die IP-Adresse hab ich freigegeben. Die Vorlage hab ich nicht gesperrt und wenn ein neuer Benutzer kommt soll er sich eintragen. Du kannst uns Admins keinen Vorwurf machen, es war allein Naths vorschlag die Wikis zu verbinden und meiner Meinung nach hätte ich ihn auch nicht zum Admin gemacht, weil er viel zu inaktiv war und es meiner Meinung nach nicht einmal nötig ist drei Admins zu haben. Zwei Admins reichen völlig aus, um Monatlich die Abstimmungen zu aktuallisieren und Neuigkeiten einzutragen. Außerdem schaffen es zwei Admins locker hier Probleme zu lösen und wie mata schon gesagt hat, hättest du sowieso kein Admin werden wollen, also wozu eigentlich die Diskussion, wenn man dich gefragt hätte hättest du sowieso nein gesagt, es sei denn du hast gelogen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich Persönlich würde wenns unbedingt 3 sein müssen Skorpi statt Nath als Admin nehmen (Tschuldige Nath) '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 17:31, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Sache ist einfach die, ein dritter Admin wird nicht einmal benötigt. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:38, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ...sag ich doch, (fast) alle gegen mich. Und zum Frust ablassen muss ich nichts mehr sagen, ich bin einer von denen, die nur mit Leuten reden, die nichts ändern können und von ihren eigenen Hass zerfressen werden. Kurz: EMO. Naja, ich sag nichts mehr... ich hätte am Umzug gar ncihts ändern können, ich hatte keinen Einfluss drauf und nur weil nath ihn vorgeschlagen hat, heißt es nicht, dass er alleine Schuld ist. Zudem wurde mir auch nicht gesagt, dass nur ihr beide Admins bleibt, ich wollte kein Admin mehr sein, als ich erkannt habe, dass ihr mich nicht haben wollte, was ich auch danach bekannt gegeben habe - Fazit: Ich bin enttäuscht, da ich nciht gelogen habe und ich hier vor die Wahl gestellt werde: Du wolltest nciht oder hast gelogen. Meinungen können sich ändern. Zudem war dies am Anfang nur eine leicht übertriebene Admin-Kritik, aber ich bin ja kein Admin, ich habe euch ja nichts zu sagen, so kommt mir das vor. Mir kommt es vor, als würden eure Argumente gestärkt werden, obwohl es mehr als unfair ist, was da passierte. Für mich wars das, als Autor. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17: 38, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) also 100%ig hab ich nicht verstanden was das heißen soll, aber: Wenn du Admin werden willst dann musst du warten, vielleicht brauchen wir irgendwann mal wieder ein paar Admins. Und deshalb zu gehen finde ich nicht gerechtfertigt, aber wenn es dir hier mit uns, die dich angeblich soooo schlecht finden, nicht aushälst kann ich dich nicht zwingen zu bleiben. Ich habe das mit dem Lügen so gemeint, dass du enttäuscht warst dass du kein Admin mehr warst und deshalb aus affekt geschrieben hast dass du keiner sein willst, ich weiß nicht wie es wirklich ist und will dir hier nichts unterstellen, aber wegen sowas zu gehen finde ich unbegründet. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:42, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich bin in dieser diskussion wohl nicht so wichtig, deshalb schreibe ich klein. Man, das is ja fast so wie bei mir als ich admin werden wollte (Ja, wollte ich eine kurze zeit). Und warum macht ihr nicht einfach wieder zwei Wiki´s? Und bitte Skorpi, geh nicht! Wenn skorpi z.B. wieder das alte übernimmt, könnte er da noch jemanden zum admin machen und alles wäre ok. artikel müssten halt wiedererstellt werden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 17:46, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geh doch zum schreiben ins MehrUndMeer, da ist es frei von leuten die dich "Mobben" wollen. Ich geh nun ins MeerUndMeer! Mir geht diese Verdammte Schei*e auf den Sack! WIESO HACKEN ALLE AUF SKORPI RUM? Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 17:48, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, der Vorschlag kam von Nath... Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:49, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich hacke doch nicht auf skorpi rum! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 17:53, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Langsam nervt das -_-... kaum ist ein Streit vorbei kommt der nächste... Am Besten jeder macht ein Wiki für sich dann kommt man sich nicht mehr in die Quere^^, @Viro: 2 Wikis bringen es nicht. Entweder sind auf beiden Wikis gleich wenige MItglieder oder auf einem mehr auf dem anderen weniger. Dann gibt es Stress zwischen den Wikis also nicht so toll. @Norik: Nicht alle... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ach ja, wegen eines Streites die Regeln zu verschärfen halte ich für ... etwas komisch [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Erinnere dich mal an den letzten Streit... Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:19, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was war denn da? Davon habe ich nix mitbekommen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es war so das (fast) alle auf Skorpi rumhackten... Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 18:34, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wirst du auch nicht. Und solst du auch nicht. Ich hab dich hierher geholt, du bleibst hier, Viro. Und das hier wird nun der letzte Beitrag sein: Tanma, Makuta, Viro und der ganze Rest, der nicht zu den Admins gehört: Ihr habt hiermit rein gar nichts zu tun, ich finde es echt toll von euch, dass ihr euch ihr raushaltet oder sogar mal gegen den Admin geht. Denn als ich Admin war, wurde ich immer wegen jedem kleinen Fehler noch dreimal angeschrieben und meine Kommentare wurden übersehen. Ich habe es nie soweit gebracht, jemanden aus einem Wiki teilweise zu vertreiben, da ich noch nicht einmal Verbesserungsvorschläge bzw. Kritik an einen Admin abgeben darf. Als Admin des WNFFs musste ich immer einstecken, hier kommt mir Mata mit Themenwechsel (Beispiel: Ich kritisiere, dass man mich nicht fragte und er sagt, dass ich kein Admin werde. Ich wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eh nicht MEHR, weil man mich eben nicht fragte, was mir zeigte, dass ich eigentlich egal bin, obwohl ich aktueller Leiter war.). Danach redete ich noch mit Bima, welcher mir von Regeln, die beim Umzug beschloßen wurde, bescheid sagte. Komischer Weise habe ich von denen noch nie gehört. Nath musste damals off, Bima musste die Startseite und die Infoboxen machen, also hätte Mata mich informieren müssen. Auch das ist ein mehr als grober Fehler, und so einen habe ich NIE gemacht. Ic wurde immer nieder gemacht, immer fertig gemacht, Mata hat nun meine Position und macht seinen Job schlechter und keiner kritisiert ihn, wenn ich etwas sage, heißt es gleich, dass ichn übertreibe, obwohl ich gewarnt habe. Jeden Abend sagte ich Mata alles über mein privtes Problem, um genau das hier zu vermeiden, aber in dieser Situation musste er ja an sich denken und hat einfach Mist gelabert. (Bei eurer Wortwahl werde ich bestimmt für den Begriff "Mist" gesperrt, eh? Genauso wie damals.) Außerdem, was mich von einem Admin sehr enttäuscht: Im ICQ beleidigst du andere User und ich schreib einfach immer "lol", "XD", oder "ja", weil ich keinen Bock hatte, dazu noch mehr zu sagen. UND DAS NENNT IHR ADMINISTRATOR? ANSPRECHPARTNER??? JEMAND, DER EUCH HINTER EUREM RÜCKEN BELEIDIGT? (Es betrifft vorallem Toa-Nikolai, Matoro20 und teilweise auch Viro13) Aber naja - ich habe hier ja eh nichts mehr zu sagen. Dies ist nur eine Begründung, warum ich gehe, denn: Jeder User sollte mit dem Admin zu recht kommen, da wir noch relativ jung sind und schnell überreagieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:49, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich an. Es stimmt Alles! Ich bin mir nicht sicher wer, aber ich glaube er hat im Chat bei mir Viro beleidigt. Ich hau auch ab, bis man einen Admin entscheidet, der Fair ist - und ich hoffe beinahe das ich gesperrt werde! In so einem Wiki kann man doch nichts machen! Als ich das oben gelesen habe, lief mir eine Träne! Und es stimmt, T-M-N ist ein schlechter Admin. Falls mich irgendwer treffen möchte ich bin um Wiki Nui, Und hiermit ist der Streit Verdammt nochmal beendet!!! Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 19:22, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: 1. Das was du behauptest, dass ich angeblich im ICQ geschrieben habe stimmt nicht, es ist eine Frechheit das zu sagen, du warst schließlich der Jenige der andauernd über Tanma(Toa Hagah Norik) gelästert hat. Über einige andere Mitgliedrr ebenfalls. 2. Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von dir, du warst der jenige der den Streit im WN ausgelöst hat und jetzt machst du hier den nächsten. @Toa Hagah Norik: Ich wunder mich über dich, auch dich erkenne ich nicht wieder. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich ein schlechter Admin bin, dann sei der Meinung, nur braachst du sie nicht überall hinschrieben. Der Streit ist beendet wenn ich es sage und er ist es hiermit! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:29, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst nichts mehr ändern. Die abstimmung bleibt bestehend Und Skorpi, da bin ich mir sicher, hat mich nie beleidig '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:44, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er war es der immer gesagt hat:"Tanma geht mir sowas von auf die Nerven" usw. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:45, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich sagen soll und wem ich glauben soll. Es könnte Theoretisch beides eine Lüge sein. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 12:54, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er hat zwar eine winzigkeit gegen dich und mich gesagt, aber es ist KEINE Beleidigung: Jeder sagt das ich nerve Und Skorpi hat über dich nur laut gedacht '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:59, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also gut: Ich habe niemanden beleidigt, denn ich hatte auch kein Grund! Ich finde es ungerecht, dass es alle denken aber ich war es nicht und natürlich wäre ich auch so sauer wir ihr, wenn ich das erfahren hätte, aber es stimmt nicht und ich bitte euch ehrlich darum, mir das zu glauben. Ich bin ein guter Admin, zwar kein perfekter, aber niemand ist perfekt. Ich habe und werde nicht über euch lästern, denn ich bin anders als Skorpi. Wenn ihr im glauben wollt, dann macht es, aber seit euch bewusst, dass er euch irgendwann auch in den Rücken fallen wird, so wie bei mir. Ich bin allein deshalb von Skorpi enttäuscht, dass er mir vormacht er sei mein Freund und ist es dann nicht. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:05, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wieso ist denn Skorpi gesperrt worden? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:08, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage... Wieso denn? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:09, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Der Grund ist "persönliche Angriffe". Würdest du auch nicht wollen, das jemand gesperrt wird, wenn er anderen Blödsinn über dich erzählt und damit sorgt, dass alle dich hassen? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:11, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ...ich habe bereits bekannt gegeben, dass ich keine Quellen habe. Aber ob man mir oder dir glaubt, muss jeder User für sich entscheiden. Das Ergebnis sieht man. Und nein, ich heiße in der Bionicle Story nicht Tyrann :P [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:13, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Weiter gehts Ich müss ein abschnitt machn, sonst läd es mein compi nicht. ch glaube jetzt niemandem mehr. Aber jetzt, da ich die Abstimmung nicht mehr finde, MEINE STIMME ZÄHLT NICHT. ich bin für garnix. Wie gesagt, einer erzählt mist und daher halte ich mich raus und glaube keinem. Denn Skorpi hat mich angeworben, warum sollte er etwas gegen mich haben? Und Mata war IMMER nett zu mir, warum sollte er mich beleidigen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:15, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich gehe für immer Da mich wohl die meisten Benutzer hassen und für adminunfähig halten, aus Gründen die eh nicht stimmen, aber das ist auch jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Bionicle war mein Hobby, doch es war nie toll, dass ich es mit niemanden teilte. Doch dann traf ich auf WN und WNFF, dot endete alles schon in einem starken Streit, aber nicht für mich, ich gründete ein neues Wiki und half auch Bima mit beim Aufbau von seinem. Doch nun, da alle gegen mich sind, da macht es keinen Sinn mehr für mich hier zu bleiben. Auch wenn zwei o. drei Benutzer dafür sind, dass ich hier bleiben soll, macht das kein Sinn mehr. Jetzt denken die meisten wahrscheinlich:"Wieso will der nur gehen weil er nicht mehr Admin sein wird? Sowas von Machtsüchtig.." Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich auch wegen dem oberen genannten gehe, möchte ich auch Admin sein, weil ich dafür verantwortlich bin, dass es dieses Wiki gibt. Ich hatte die Idee von zwei neuen Bionicle-Wikis und half beim Aufbau, in dieser Hinsicht muss ich zugeben, bin ich schon für diesen Streit verantwortlich. Es tut mir leid, aber es hat keinen Sinn mehr hier oder im ToW zu bleiben. Ich hoffe die meisten sind glücklich damit, dass ich gehe und vor allem aus dem Grund, weil sie einer Lüge glauben. Mit tut es leid, dass mein Abschiedstext so kurz seien muss, aber größtenteils fehlen mir einfach die Worte. Lebt alle wohl! Lebe wohl Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction...lebe wohl Toa-of-Wiki! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:38, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein! Nimm mich bei SVZ an! Ich will noch mit dir reden! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 13:58, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich möchte eine abstimmung machen, damit du und ich sehen , das dich nicht alle hassen: Ich Mag T-M-N # '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 15:35, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 16:36, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Auch wenn die Abstimmung vielleicht schon vorbei ist: 88.71.203.0 09:51, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich Mag T-M-N NICHT Kommentar zur Abstimmung Sorry, das ich jetzt Kritik äußern muss, aber ich halte Abstimmungen wie gut ich Personen finde einfach nur sch...lecht. Entweder es stimmen alle Mitglieder unter „gut“ ab wegen dem Gruppenzwang oder ein paar stimmen dagegen und die Person über die abgestimmt wird fühlt sich noch be********** Sollte das für welche von euch nicht stimmen könnt ihr das ja auch hinposten. Tja auch für mich heißt das das ich mit niemandem den ich nicht persönlich kenne rede, da es ja später gegen mich verwendet werden kann... Diese ganze Sche*** erinnert mich an das WNFF... Streit Gründung vom neuen Wiki wieder Streit, ein paar Benutzer hauen ab die Stimmung ist schlecht, alles macht keinen Spaß mehr. [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ich verseths nur nicht, warum ich keinen Admin kritisieren darf. Ich mag Mata ja auch, aber er ist eben nicht als Admin geeignet. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:40, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das mit dem mögen hat man ja gemerkt XD. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:08, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ein Wiki ist eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft. Und bei der Arbeit muss man sich an Kreterien halten, nicht an Freunde. Man muss mit jedem zurecht kommen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:38, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ein Admin sollte auch niemand sein, der selbst über andere Benutzer lästert und es dann auf einen anderen schieb, wie z.B. du Skorpi. Du hast Private Probleme und sagtest mir noch vorgestern, dass du wegen eines dieser leicht gereizt bist. Merkst du denn nicht, dass sich deine Probleme aufs Wiki auswirken?! Natürlich bin ich nicht perfekt, aber ich bin ein guter Ansprechpartner und habegeholfen dieses Wiki zu gründen. Bima, ich und Jade haben es gemeinsam gegründet und hätte ich z.B. MtaÄ nicht davon überzeugt es entstehen zu lassen, dann gäbe es es nicht. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 07:33, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Denkst auch, dass die Gefühle eines Jugendlichen in der Pubertät immer kontrollierbar sind, eh?! Ich bin zwar am PC, heißt aber NICHT, dass ich wie einer schreibe/rede. #Lästern? Bin ich schwul oder so? Nö. Zudem, Tanma meinte ja auch, dass du bei ihm Viro beleidigt hast. So könnte ich jetzt sagen: "Ha Ha, Pech gehabt!", nein, ich sage: "Aussage gegen Aussage - beide entfallen." Nur das schöne ist, dass das Beleidigen gestern bestätigt wurde. Du hast mich Tyrann genannt. Und das hat Tanma mir ins ICQ reinkopiert und ich natürlich dem Bima. Ein Wiki sollte keine Freundschaften zerstören. Du hast es so eben wieder einmal geschafft. Aber wie schon erwähnt. Sonst lasse ich alle Beleidigungen, die du im ICQ gschrieben hast aus der Diskussion, weil ees keine Bweise gibt, außer das mit Tyrann. #Es war am Anfang gar nicht meine Absicht das zu bewirken, was nun passierte. Aber ein Admin muss einstecken können um sich zu verbessern. Wenn du das in so eine Diskussion schiebst, dann fühle ich mich hier kaum angesprochen, gesperrt zu werden, ich glaube, wenn man jemanden sperrt, dann gar keinen oder beide. Nur mich zu sperren ist egoistisch und wieder einmal ein grober Fehler. Es war nicht meine Absicht, aber Bima denkt schon zurecht darüber nach, dich abzusetzen. Außerdem habe ich nur als Nachfolger zugestimmt, weil Jade sagte, dass er nur zustimmt, wenn ich es auch tu. Und ein Wiki mit nur einem anwesendem Admin geht net. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:40, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du es genau wissen willst, das mit dem Tyrann war die erste Beleidigung. Außerdem habe ich unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstört, das warst du, als du mit den Beleidigungen angefangen hast. Wenn du meinst, ich habe sie zerstört, dann sei dieser Meinung, außerdem hatte Tanma die Abstimmung vor geschlagen und Bima nahm sie an um neutral zu bleiben, was ich gestern zwar nicht aber jetzt auch nach vollziehen kann. Mehr habe ich dazu groß nicht mehr zu sagen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:45, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dir gerne die MSN Addys von meinen Freunden geben, alle können dir sagen, wie ich bin und das ich sowas nicht mache. Ich hab nur bei dir manchmal zugestimmt, weil ich kein Bock hatte noch mehr zu sagen. Achso, du hast ja kein MSN... so bleiben beide Sachen ohne Beweise (Ich könnte in den Verlauf gehen und die Beleidigungen reinkopieren!), also werden alle rausgenommen... außer Tyrann! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:52, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es bleibt wohl fast alles ohne Beweise. Du könntest dir auch was ausdenken und behaupten es wäre im Verlauf. Deshalb ist es jetzt unsinnig sich darüber jetzt zu diskutieren. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:56, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe einen Screenshot geschossen und ihm Tanma gezeigt. Der hat mich gleich angebettelt, dass ich es nciht ins Wiki hochlade. Lustig, oder? Ich lade es auch nciht hoch. Ich bin kein Narr und auch kein Unmensch. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:42, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Du kannst einen Toa bauen, einen matoraner, barraki.... etwas das mit mahri Nui zu tun hat. Du darfst mit maximal drei MoCs teilnehmen.[[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:08, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Weißt du, warum die Stimme von Vorox aus der Abstimmung genommen wurde? PS: Wegen BZP: Das klappt jetzt wunderbar. Danke für deine Hilfe. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:01, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Warum bist du gegen ihn? Es gibt keine Beweise das er dich beleidigt hat! Sei doch für ihn! '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 08:03, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, wem ich glauben sollte. Ich hab ne Münze geworfen und dabei kam das raus. Und gegen ihn bin ich nicht. Ich wollte nur wissen, weswegen Vorox Stimme im "Mülleimer" gelandet ist (Also warum sie nicht mehr da ist.) Ich betrachte Toa-Mata-Nui eigentlich als einen Freund und nicht als einen Feind. Und das mit Vorox Stimme hat mich einfach irritiert. Ich nehme an, dass er sie zurückgezogen hat. Zusammenfassung: @T-M-N: Ich betrachte dich als Freund und habe nichts gegen dich, nur hat es mich irritiert, dass Skorpi sagte, du hättest mich beleidigt und du sagtest, dass Skorpi andere beleidigt. Deshalb war und bin ich etwas verwirrt. Aber Ich habe nichts gegen dich. @Tanma/Norik: Ich bin nicht gegen ihn. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:14, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich für dich Stimmen? Ich weiß einfach nciht: Gar nicht, für dich oder gegen dich? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:19, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das liegt an dir, mir währe es natürlich lieber, du bist für mich, aber das ist deine ENtscheidung. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:20, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Stimm für ihn. Es ist die richtige entscheidung ... meiner Meinung nach ... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 08:22, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß einfach nicht. Wenn ich für dich stimme, glaubst , dass Skorpi dann was gegen mich hat? Ich wills mir nicht mit ihm verscherzen, wo Skorpi und ich doch gerade Freunde geworden sind. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:26, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ein wahrer Freund würde nichts dagegen haben '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 08:27, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn Skorpi dein Freund ist, wird er dich auch, trotz dieser Entscheidung mögen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:27, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann stimm ich für dich. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:29, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. :) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:30, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Keine Ursache. Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn du in meiner Geschichte für kurze Zeit als scheinbarer Böser vorkommst, oder? Im Verlauf der Geschichte klärt sich das Ganze dann auf, und es kommt raus, dass Jaller gar kein Verräter ist. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:33, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:36, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Warum bist du im ICQ off gegangen? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 08:51, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Internt-Verbindung hatte rumgesponnen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:53, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Freut mich, dass du wieder aktiv bist. Willkommen zurück. Hat sich einiges getan. Besuch mal den Unterabscnitt meiner D-Seite. Den hab ich Grad bearbeitet. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:50, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) On? Bist du grad on? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:09, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich will ja nicht gehässig oder gemein sein, aber bei deinem Artikel Mata Nui steht noch, dass du Admin bist. Ich möchte dich nicht auslachen oder in irgendeiner Weise kränken, sondern dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen. Es ist mir nämlich bei meinem Streifzug durch das Wiki aufgefallen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:05, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So falsch ist das nicht. TMN ist Mitgründer des Wikis und war Admin, jedoch wurde er durch einen Konflikt, von mir ausgelöst :$, abgesetzt. Ich glaub sogar, dass du da schon da warst? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:22, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Deiner Aussage nach betraf auch mich der Streit und ja: Ich war da schon sehr lange in diesem Wiki dabei. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:35, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Tips Ich wollte mich mal bei dir bedanken, dass du mir ein paar Tips auf Helios Disku gegeben hast. Danke. Das ist echt nett und ich werde sie auch am Montag umsetzen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 07:46, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte stimm ab! Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Die MoC-Arena [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:03, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC)